Felicidad
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: Porque todo lo que necesitaban para sentirse felices se encontraba con ellos. [Para Light] [Por más finales felices Gruvia]


**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, de lo contrario el manga sería privado ya que muy pocos lo saben interpretar.

 **Palabras** : 596 —son más notas que fic xDD—.

 **Advertencias** : Ligero OoC. FLUFF. Primer intento de OU. Cliché de familia feliz, por ende, final feliz. Escrito por mis patas pero sin mis pisadas(?). ¿Post-guerra?

Dedicado a _**Light Winchester**_ , porque la loveo bien hard y porque me da ánimos *corazónes negros de whatts*, y porque ella es la experta en finales familiares y felices(?)

Agradecimiento a Liraz, porque su beteo siempre es el mejor, mejor que el de nadie más; y por el título.

* * *

 _ **Para Tati, por ser una de las mejores**_.

* * *

Ya llevaban mucho tiempo de conocerse, y algún tiempo estando juntos, conocían cada fibra de su ser. Sabían que significaba cada gesto, cada pequeña manía. Desde que él le dio aquella respuesta, hacía tantas lunas, no se habían separado ni un solo momento. Sólo conseguían esa preciada paz estando juntos. La respiración del otro se había convertido en su canción de cuna favorita durante las noches.

Gray despertaba en las madrugadas intranquilo, sólo para voltear y ver que ella se encontraba ahí, bien. A salvo; con él.

Juvia ponía su cabeza justo en el pecho de él, los latidos de su corazón la tranquilizaban.

En ocasiones, alguno de los dos despertaba agitado, incluso había veces en que un pequeño —o fuerte, dependía de la pesadilla— grito se escapaba de sus labios. Olvidar aquella batalla no era sencillo, el miedo había quedado tatuado en lo más profundo de ellos. La guerra contra Álvarez nunca los dejaría. Por eso en aquellas noches de pesadillas, donde los peores recuerdos regresaban, Gray solía tomar la mano de Juvia, apretarla fuerte y llevarla hacia su boca para depositar un delicado beso, y después ella pudiera perderse entre sus brazos, encontrado ahí su refugio. Nada le pasaría mientras permaneciera con él.

Se susurraban palabras llenas de amor en sus oídos y fugaces besos eran repartidos. Suaves risas se escuchaban de vez en cuando. Y eso por un tiempo fue suficiente para volver al mundo de Morfeo, porque podían estar tranquilos al tenerse tan cerca y ninguno permitiría que el otro estuviera en peligro una vez más.

Después las pesadillas fueron cesando poco a poco, el motivo se encontraba en aquello que les dio esa felicidad que por un momento, en aquella guerra, creyeron pérdida. Todas las noches antes de dormir cruzaban el pasillo para abrir la puerta de otra habitación y avanzaban hasta la cama, donde un pequeño de cabello negro dormía cómodamente, ambos sonreían solo con verlo. El pequeño Silver abrazaba un oso hecho por su madre. Él y el bebé que crecía en el vientre de Juvia llegaron para terminar de darles aquella felicidad que anhelaban. Habían podido formar una familia con la persona que más amaban, y había dado frutos. No había nada mejor que eso.

—Se parece tanto a Gray-sama —dijo Juvia mientras se acercaba a acomodar la cobija en su pequeño.

—No. Es hermoso como tú... —Gray miró a su pequeño dormir. Después vio el vientre de Juvia, que estaba empezando a notarse y al final, la miró a ella, aún se preguntaba qué había hecho para merecer esa felicidad.

—G-gray-sama —susurró de pronto con vergüenza—, Juvia sabe que no es el momento indicado... —hizo una pausa, él ya imaginaba lo que venía a continuación—. Pero, el bebé tiene hambre —soltó una pequeña risa a la cual él sonrió de vuelta.

No entendía por qué le avergonzaba decir sus antojos, éstos no eran tan extraños, tampoco eran frecuentes. Pero aun así fueran, Gray no dudaría en cumplir cada uno.

—Entonces vamos, te dejo en la cama y voy por el antojo —respondió mientras le tomaba de la mano y los dos empezaban a caminar de vuelta a su habitación.

—Gracias, Gray-sama —dijo entre bostezos, agradeciendo por todo, y a la vez por nada. Juvia se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo con su familia.

Él sólo atinó a darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios, para murmurarle un; —Gracias a ti, Juvia.

Ahora tendría que salir a buscar el antojo nocturno de su mujer y eso para él, era motivo de felicidad.

* * *

N/A Cortitooooo, con fallos porque no soy perfecta (la perfecta es la que la hace de mi beta; respeto para ella), pero con mucho sentimiento. O sea, escribo de lo que me gusta, cliché o no, a mi me gusta, y con que a mi, y a mis trimalas(?) Gruvia les guste, todo bien :x

Bueno esto no tiene ni pies ni manos, pero me gusta, me atrevooo a dedicarlo porque alguien está un poquito enfermita, y estresada por la U, así que espero que no le duela más la cabeza después de leer esto. Te juro que lo hice con amor, Light *corazón*. ¡Que te sientas mejor!

A los demás, gracias por leer.


End file.
